Horror
by Whispatchet
Summary: Spooky horrors sweep the Massive. No one knows the source, but it will cost the Tallest more than they can afford. Rating may rise. R
1. Darkness Unleashed

Purple rolled over on his bed. It was a warm night, and he had kicked off his blankets, curling up into a ball, snuggled into his pillow.

He slept peacefully, but this was a luxury that many of the others on the Massive would never know again.

And it was all because of the small turquoise statuette, tightly clutched in Purple's thin hands.

It was a cat statuette… with its tail split in the middle. Purple didn't know then, nor does he now, that it was he, and his turquoise cat, that caused the horror that soon befell the Irken vessel.

As Purple slept, the cat's eyes began to shimmer. It gave off a dark essence, which filled the air.

It wafted out of Purple's room, and filled the Massive, then, filled the lung equivalents of every person on board.

Some were affected more than most, with the darkness twisting their bodies and breaking their bones, wrenching the life from them. Others were disfigured and transformed, turned into creatures of untold horror.

Some were not affected at all.

But the one, who was affected the worst, was Purple himself. He breathed in the darkness deeply, and although there was no obvious change in him, the change was dramatic.

For buried deep within his sleeping mind, held the key, to the horror to come.

And he knew not of this, nor did he know, that it was because of him, Red befell such a terrible fate.

* * *

Ooo! Spooky! Sorry its so short, but I couldn't drag it out any longer. Next one will be longer I swear! 


	2. The Bloody Realisation

Red woke up the next morning as usual. He stretched, and sat up. Feeling a little different to normal, Red looked over himself. He was in his armour already.

'Did I get drunk and fall asleep without changing or something?' he thought.

With no answer to be found, the crimson tallest swung his legs over the side of the bed. He paused, as his hand brushed something in the bed beside him.

Eyes wide, Red slowly turned. He gasped at what he saw.

Lying next to him in the bed was… him.

He was sure of it. It was definitely himself that he was looking at. But… how?

Then he noticed the blood. The sheets of his bed were damp with Irken blood, which was issuing from a gash in Red's chest. He was… dead.

Red stumbled backwards. He was dead… he was dead! God damn it all he was DEAD!

Not knowing what else to do, the deceased tallest turned and fled the room as fast as he could.

Thousands of questions were flying through his mind as he shot down the halls of the Massive.

How did I die? What will happen now I'm dead? What will happen to _Purple_?

Suddenly realising that Purple could be dead too, Red skidded to a halt and spun around. He took off, putting his long legs to good use as he sprinted back down the hall with long strides.

He came to a stop in front of Purple's door. He stood there for ages, just staring at the door. He was almost afraid to find out what was behind it. But his concern for Purple soon overwhelmed his sense of fear, and, with a trembling hand, he reached towards the keypad to open the door.

Red froze, as a scream shattered the silence of the morning. One of the workers, apparently, had found Red's bloody corpse. Before Red could move, Purple burst out of his room, ran right through Red and disappeared into the room next door.

"He…" Red whispered. "He didn't see me…"

With a sad look on his face, Red turned towards his room, and slunk inside.

Purple and several workers were there. The workers were hastily slipping Red's body onto a stretcher and changing the sheets on his bed, while Purple… poor Purple just stood near the doorway, looking on sadly.

Red wanted to say something to him, wanted to put his hand on his friend's shoulder… but Red doubted that he could even do that anymore.

Red stood still in the doorway, staring at Purple, as he stepped aside so the stretcher could pass. He didn't even seem to notice when the stretcher passed through him.

Purple was still alive… but…

Red turned and walked towards the control room, not really thinking about were he was going.

He never noticed the Purple was right behind him.

The ghostly tallest jumped when Purple sighed.

"Red's gone…" He whispered.

Red couldn't stand it. He grabbed Purple's arm, not registering that he was touching Purple without passing through him.

"I haven't gone anywhere Purple!" Red cried, preying that the Violet Tallest heard him.

Purple turned to look in Red's direction. He couldn't see anyone… but he could feel the two-fingered hand clutching his arm, and he was sure that he heard Red's voice.

Purple shook his head slightly. Red was dead.

Purple slipped out of Red's grip as he continued down the hallway.

Red shifted from despair to determination. 'I'm still here Pur, whether you can see me or not.' He thought. 'I'll stay by you, no matter where you lead me. No matter what happens, I will protect you.'


End file.
